


Heroic X Villainous

by WiseTheWolf (Cervalces_Scotti)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, F/F, First Kiss, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Random & Short, Short Chapters, Villains, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/WiseTheWolf
Summary: The villains are running ramped, the heros are always tired, and no one can seem to draw the line between unyielding hatred or love. Of course, mental stability was never a priority...but neither was this(Check out another work I'm doing https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638500, an original one too! Tell me what you think of it in the comments)





	Heroic X Villainous

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a short story I wrote a while back, so I decided to insert the RWBY characters in and see what happens. Enjoy!

Weiß Apfel had Little Red pinned. With her Aura drained and Semblance worn, it was all too easy, "Ha, if you want to save the city, your going to have to deactivate my secret weapon."

"Where is it? How can I stop it? Tell me you, uh, evil villain!"

Weiß Apfel couldn't help but think the little heros declaration was adorable,"It can only be stopped one way...a kiss."

"W-what?!" Little Red squeaked, but quickly caught herself,"Ahem, I mean, what kind of crazy are you?! Stop messing with me!"

"Oh, I'm not. It'll stop with a kiss, but I wouldn't wait too long to make your choice." Little Red's face began to match her namesake, it was easy to see the flustered thoughts that must be racing through her mind,"You're bluffing, you have to be! This is nuts..."

"Tick-tock Little Red, you wouldn't want to risk the destruction of your beloved city, hm?" Little Red made what sounded like a groan, then suddenly grabbed Weiß Apfel by the chain of her necklace and pulled, messily connecting their mouths together. Weiß Apfel carefully places her hands on Little Reds shoulders, pushing back enough so she could whisper,"Easy now, this isn't a fight."

Before leaning forward and taking control of the kiss. While Little Red had never kissed anyone before...somehow she knew that it matched her enemy perfectly. To the point, demanding, and challenging. 'Not a fight...you liar...WAIT, WHAT THE HECK--?!' Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden intrusion, a wet and probbing muscle that was her enemies tongue. Little Red shoved Weiß Apfel right off, "Hey! That's...ugh!" She exclaimed, frustrated by her inability to form words correctly, "A deals a deal."

Weiß Apfel stood up, lips curled into a self-satisfied smirk, "Consider the city saved. Good job, Little Red." She even had the audacity to offer Little Red a hand.

Little Red immediately smacked her hand away, the fierces of glares saved just for the villain, "I hate you, I hate you so much..." She growled out. She never has said those words with 100% certainty, but her enemy had always been the exception.

And of course, those unnaturally blue eyes (seriously, did that shade exist anywhere else!?) went from playful to chilling, that smirk suddenly felt... _unhinged_ , "I love you too Little Red, see you next time." And with that, she jumped off the building, Little Red followed, peering over the spot she jumped, but her enemy was gone.

If her Aura or Semblance had recovered, she'd have chased after her. As playful as her foe portrayed herself, there was a reason Weiß Apfel was most wanted in the top Hunter Association, Beacon Academy, and hasn't been caught by anyone sent to stop her. A normal highschool to the public, a hero training facility for people like her, Beacon trusted her to...no...Ozpin trusted her to catch Weiß Apfel since the start of her first year, and by the Maidens she will! Well...eventually...she does have normal class tomorrow. Ugh, she needed a shower... ______________________________________________

 _Meanwhile_...

Weiss unlocked the door to her home and stepped inside, sighing softly. Usually it was Klein who greeted her first, but an unexpected voice rang in Weiss' ears,"Weiss, I'm glad you're home. What had you out so late on a school night?"

It was Winter, she was rarely home during the week. Figures the one of the first things her sister said to her was some form of chiding. She expected nothing less from a high ranking member in the Hunter Association's military faction. But, Weiss found herself almost cackling at the question, "Oh you know, out getting a look at the scenery. Did you know red looks rather spectacular in the right kind of moon lighting?"

Winter quirked a brow at that, "You sound oddly chipper. Did anything interesting happen on the walk?"

This time Weiss couldn't contain the giggle, which gained another disbelieving glance from Winter, "It was just like all my walks Winter...short, but colorful."

**Author's Note:**

> Wise One Out!


End file.
